GIVING IT YOUR BEST SHOT
by bellaluna17
Summary: Bella is a struggling stage actress who goes to LA to audition for a movie. Along the way she meet Edward.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Here is my new story Giving It Your Best Shot. I hope you guys like it. Please review! Or PM.

I don't own anyone of the character that you've heard of in this story. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. I do own any new characters I put in.

Giving it Your Best Shot

Chapter one

"First row bow…..second row bow….leads com through the middle of the first rows….Bella curtsy….Paul bow….everyone extend hands to the front to thank the orchestra…now extend hands to the back of the theatre to than our wonderful sound and light people"

We had have been rehearsing our curtain call for the last hour now and everyone seems to be getting but our director Felix wanted us to continue practicing it until it was perfect. Felix is part of the Volturi family and being in one of their shows or movies could make or break our career. Luckily for me this is my third Volturi. Thanks to them I've gotten offers to audition for a couple movies in LA, but I haven't decided if I'm going to go or not.

"Ok everyone that's enough for today I'll see you Monday" Felix finally calls out. "Bella I would like to see you in for a minute" He adds. I quickly hurry of the stage ad join him where he is standing in the audience.

"Hey did I do something wrong"

No, I just wanted to know if you were going to auditions for those two movies. I know that you have a pretty good shot at lading a role with my brother being the director"

"I'm thinking about it..but the auditions happen right in the middle of when the show is running and if I get a role filming begins two weeks after that" I say hesitantly

"Well Bella I really think you should do it. Being a Movie actress pays a lot more than being a stage one and I know you need the mon- I interrupt him

"Don't you dare say I need the money Felix I'm doing just fine" I retort. But the truth was I really did need the money. I was currently living in a rundown studio apartment.

Felix just nodded his head and exited the theatre. I quickly gather my belongings, say goodbye to my co-stars and head exit at a side door of the theatre.

The cold New York air hits my face and I smile because fall is officially here. Unfortunately for me that isn't enough to relax me so I reach in my bag for a cigarette and my lighter. Smoking is a nasty habit I picked up two years ago when I really hit rock bottom. I wish I could quit but my willpower isn't that strong. The first drag of the cigarette quickly relaxes me and I finishes the cigarette in minutes and reach for another one but discover I'm all out. This isn't good the pack should have lasted me to the end of the week and just two days. I head down the street to the nearest convent store but it blocked off with a crowd of people and lots of paparazzi. This is a regular occurrence in New York but curiosity gets the best of me and I head closer to get a closer. I discover that it's Jacob Black a list celebrity and his entourage. The group consist of Jacob, his two body guards, and a mystery guy who was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall with copper colored hair, green eyes, a strong jaw, and a very fit body.

He most of felt my stair because he turned to m and winked. I felt my face heat up and I quickly moved around the crowd and went into the store.

"Two Hard pack of Marlboro Reds please" I asked the clerk as I put a twenty on the counter.

"Don't you know smoking can kill you" I heard a voice say. I turn around and discover it's the gorgeous guy from outside.

I..I.I" I stutter and feel myself blush.. _Great _I think _the first cute guy two talks to meet and weeks and I embarrass myself but stuttering and my nasty habit._

"Make that four packs of Marlboro reds and I'll pay for the ladies" The Mysterious guy tells the clerk.

"Thanks. I say. But you really didn't need to do that I can pay for my own"

"Don't worry about it I needed to find some way to talk to a beautiful girl" He replies

"Well when you put it that way how can I resist… My names Bella,

"Edward. I'm Mr. Black's doctor when he's in town.

"Is that something you should be releasing to the general public?"

"Probably not, but something tells me that you will not go running to the media about that. Besides I work at a hospital so I see many people anyways." Edward replies.

"Yea I'm not the type to do that and I'm a stage actress and if I was as popular as Jacob I wouldn't want anyone to leak my private information. "

"Well I should be heading back out..It was nice to meet you Bella Maybe we'll meet again someday. "Edward says with a wink.

"Yes, maybe" I reply

_A girl can only wish._

_A/N_

_I hope you liked the story please review! Chapter two will be put up if i get at least one review..its already written:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weeks go by and I can't stop thinking about Edward. There is something about him that makes me want to know more about him. Unfortunately that seems unrealistic because New York is a big place and I didn't even get his last name to look him up. I'm currently sitting on my couch in my shitty apartment trying to figure out how I'm going to pay my bills for the next few months. All arrows point to going to LA and auditioning for the two movies. Knowing this is what I need to do I call my bother Jasper to see if he can front me some money which ill pay back one I get my next check from Felix.

_"Hello" A high pitched voice answers when I call Jasper. I recognize the voice as Alice my brothers new wife._

_" Hey Alice its Bella is Jasper there?"_

_"No sorry you just missed him he to the airport catch his plane he's going to Texas for the weekend to work on his book" crap I missed my opportunity to get money from him._

_"ok thanks ah Just tell him I said hi and that I may be away for the week"_

_"Where may you be going" Alice asks _

_"Ah LA for a couple auditions"_

_"That sounds great sweetie is there anything we can do to help get you there." I always forget the alice seems to now things before others people do_

_"No no nothing Ill just try Jasper's cellphone later"_

_"Bella he's going to be busy all weekend I'm sure I can help"_

_"I was just going to ask him If I could borrow a couple hundred dollars for my plane ticked and ill pay him back.''_

_"Sure! I would be happy to do that for you. Now tell me where will be staying when your out there"?_

_"I don't know yet. I was going to find a place when I get there."_

_"Non since! Jasper wouldn't want you going to a place alone and without a place to stay"_

_"Well Alice I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."_

_"Let me handle that. In fact I'll come on over in a few" Alice says and then hangs out_

Knowing that Alice was on her way I smoke a coupe cigarettes and freshen my places up. I've never had her or Jasper at my place before because I know that they will be appalled. But hey w cant all live in the upper east side.

An hour later I'm opening the door for Alice. Immediately her as go wide as she walks in. " Bella how can you live here? No offence but this place looks like a dump"

"This is all I can afford right now. That part of the reason of why I'm going to LA so I can hopefully get cast in a movie and get good money" I say exasperated

"Well you can count on me to help you get there." She says as she hands me a check. My eyes go wide as I read the check for five thousand dollars.

"Alice", I say "this is way too much!"

"It's really not Bella. That hardly enough to cover airfare and food for a week", She retorts.

"Aren't you forgetting to include a hotel in there?" I ask.

"No", She replies," Jasper called me right after I got off the phone with you and I told him about where you were going and that you needed money and he suggested that you stay with my brother. The one you haven't met yet. Quite frankly I'm surprised I didn't think of that myself" Alice is practically jumping off the walls when she done talking. I'm a little hesitant to be staying with her brother considering that I don't know him at all. But if Jasper suggested it I know that it will be ok.

Three days later I find myself sitting in first class on my Way to LA. Alice told me that her brother is sending a driver to pick me up. When we land I grab my bags from the baggage claim and head towards the exit. When I get outside I blasted with hot air. A guy I a black suit approaches me and ask me if I'm with swan in which I reply yes and discover that he's my driver. Soon enough were the road and on are way to Alice's brother's house. All I know is that his last name is Cullen and that he is a doctor. This little bit of information reminds me of Edward who I wish I could see again. Alice's' brother lives in a neighborhood in Beverly Hills, the streets in this neighborhood are lined up with palm trees. It reminds me of something that I would see in a movie. Suddenly we turn and go up a long div ways. I get out of the car and the driver hands me my bags. He drives off and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do since I don't think Cullen is home. I go and ring the doorbell and of course no one answers. I feel like I have been standing at Alice's brother front door for hours when I see a silver Volvo speed up the driver way. The driver stops the car in front of the front door when the person gets out of the car I have to catch my breath because that person is _Edward._

"Ah Bella I see we meet again"


End file.
